El Rey Sin Corona
by PrussianTimebomb
Summary: Un relato desde el punto de vista de Gilbert Representación de Prusia acerca de su vida luego de perderlo todo resumen cortito pero denle la oportunidad, no se arrepentirán Nombres Humanos, Drama, Angst, tintes Históricos, Tintes románticos, RuPru


Hallo!. Primero que todo un gusto conocerlos a todos esta es una cuenta aparte a la principal (si tengo dos cuentas en esta pagina y no me molesta decirlo) la razón, hum no lo sé, simplemente me pegó la gana.

Espero que disfruten de este Fic, me nació en clases de Filosofía, así que no tengo idea de cómo seguirá, pero seguirá hehe será Rusia x Prusia, pero no será como los típicos que se ven por aquí. Así que:

-Si buscan un fic R-18 aquí no lo encontraran.

-Es un Fic con tintes históricos.

-En esta Historia Ivan(Rusia) no es un loco maldito Sádico, si no les gusta así… cuanto lo siento.

-Puede que en un comienzo Gilbert se vea un poco OoC pero ya con el tiempo vendrán más sorpresas.

Una vez dicho eso paso al resumen (El cual me lo acabo de inventar):

"_Un relato desde el punto de vista de Gilbert (Representación de Prusia) acerca de su vida luego de perderlo todo (resumen cortito pero denle la oportunidad, no se arrepentirán) Nombres Humanos, Drama, Angst, Historical, Tintes románticos, ETC RuPru"_

**Y finalizando con ello los dejo con la historia, no sin antes aclarar que la serie no me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen completamente a Hidekazu Himaruya autor de la serie Hetalia: Axis Powers (World Series). La trama de esta historia (el fan fic) me pertenece, insisto en que sus personajes no.**

* * *

Todo a su alrededor era oscuro, todo era penumbras y todo era silencio, pero ese sentimiento no era algo reciente, las cosas habían estado así para él desde hacia ya muchos años… muchísimos desde que comenzó esa guerra infernal que destruyó lentamente todo aquello que con tanto esfuerzo había creado para su gente y que con tanta ilusión había regalado a su hermano más pequeño: "_Confío en ti más que en mi propia sombra_", habían sido sus palabras ese 18 de Enero de 1871… Si hubiese sabido, si solo hubiese sabido que confiar por primera vez en su vida en alguien iba a costarle tan caro… si hubiese sabido que por hacer eso aquello ya no sería nada para nadie… nunca lo hubiese hecho… ¿A quien engañar con las ideas de cuentos de hadas?, es verdad que quería mucho a su hermano pequeño… pero nunca debió confiar en él… nunca… después de todo no tenía la misma cantidad de experiencia que él… y si había algo que tenían en común como hermanos era lo cerrados de mente a las opiniones de otras personas, a los consejos… No debió confiarse nunca.

Eso era lo que pensaba el albino ahora que estaba encadenado a la URSS…. Hubiese preferido seguir en su eterno camino solitario hacia las estrellas, como el grandioso Reino de Prusia.

Pero las cosas se habían dado así y nada más podía hacer por ello… Quiso romper su "Grandiosa" burbuja de soledad, invitando a alguien a pasar a ella a vivir con él; para saber que se sentía sentir igual que un humano común y corriente, además, había podido ver naciones casarse y divorciarse a lo largo de su historia, sufrir, amar y compartir… y eso le daba envidia; Él nunca había podido confiar en nadie… es verdad que hubieron veces en que no le quedaba otra opción más que confiar en palabras de otros, como cuando hacía tratos con Rusia para dividirse cierta cantidad de tierras luego de un conflicto… aunque lo negara siempre, fue de lo más cercano a un amigo (El austriaco y la Húngara no contaban, llegó a detestarlos tanto en el pasado) que tuvo, a pesar de las guerras, y de todos los conflictos… pero eso no era suficiente, el oji-rojo no quería una amistad desvirtuada y bizarra, quería un lazo real e inquebrantable.

En fin, por años esperó a la llegada de esa persona inseparable en quien confiar, y cuando llegó, bastaron unos años más para que su reino cayera en picada…y era lo que se ganaba /O eso pensaba él/ cuando por fin podía alcanzar la paz en sus sentimientos, y le dolía, como nunca pensó sentir un dolor.

De todos modos el prusiano sabía que el día de su descenso llegaría, lo presentía, igual como cuando los hombres viejos comienzan a llegar a su limite de vida… así como ellos, el albino también lo presentía desde el día en que aquél "loco" había tomado el poder en esa tierra tan suya como de su hermano, pero que poco a poco dejó de ser su tierra; sabía que se venía una caída fuerte, ¿Pero que podía hacer?, quizás muchas cosas, pero había visto tantas cosas en su vida, que sabía que hiciera lo que hiciera en nada cambiaría las cosas, ¿Matarlo?, para nada, eso solo enardecería la llama nacionalista de los que le apoyaban y hubiese sido peor, luego de eso no hubiese sido uno si no diez lideres igual de locos.

Y el saber todo aquello le cansaba y desgastaba; Le desgastaba ver a su hermano, a quien había criado con tanto esmero, envuelto en aquella situación, tan cegado, pero más le desgastaba la impotencia de no poder hacer nada, de haber sido borrado del mapa como si nada…y era por eso que para esa época el prusiano ya no quería nada con nadie, ni de nadie… solo paz, después de todo ya de él no quedaba mucho… al igual que su pueblo el cual ya estaba prácticamente desapareciendo.

Así que no le molestó dejarse quedar en el pasado, no le importó en el momento, y luego de aquello menos… las cosas sucedían por algo y es que quizás sus mismas acciones le habían llevado allí y como buen prusiano asumía lo que hacía, aún si no creía merecerlo. Así que poco le importaba lo que fuera de él luego del conflicto, o si alcanzaría a ver el final de este, había alcanzado tal nivel de agonía y sufrimiento, de impotencia y soledad… Llegó el momento en que pensó que fallecería, no por las balas ni ataques… por el dolor, aunque aquello nunca pasó después.

Así que su sufrimiento continuó.

Su bando perdió la guerra y con ello vino la repartición sus tierras, no es que no le diera impotencia su situación, lo había tenido todo y luego de un tiempo ya no tenía nada, pero ya había s había dado por vencido con ello hace mucho tiempo, su cabeza no daba para más, todo era un lio, todo era destrucción y cada vez que pensaba en ello el orgullo se lo comía por dentro, por lo que, aunque pareciera estúpido para algunos, lo único que quería y necesitaba el albino en esas fechas era una cama cómoda, con sabanas blancas y con olor a limpio, con un colchón mullido y blandito, como los que le preparaban las mujeres de la Orden teutónica cuando el era solo un niño que apenas sabía concordar sus palabras… era lo único, y sabía que no lo tendría. "Vatti". una de las personas que más había querido en el mundo le había enseñado a no ser un mal perdedor, a saber cuando agachar la cabeza por el bien de un pueblo entero… él mismo había querido dejarle todas las enseñanzas de su amado viejo a su pequeño hermano… pero algo había hecho mal en el camino, o eso pensaba él… y esa situación solo le hacía sentir peor que antes.

Mientras estaba ahí tirado en la nieve, podía recordar perfectamente... la última reunión en que se definiría su futuro y el de su hermano, recordaba ese momento claro como el agua, ese día su hermano lloraba a mares cuando resolvieron que Prusia debía disolverse definitivamente, echándole toda la culpa del militarismo y demás costumbres que habían sido las "causantes" de todo… poniendo toda la culpa de la guerra sobre sus hombros… como si él hubiese buscado todo ello, como si él hubiese buscado sufrir por tantos años.

Ese día su hermano lloró pidiéndole perdón por todo, pero el albino de ojos color carmesí solo lo miró y susurró por lo bajo: "_La memoria es frágil_", parecía que él era el único que recordaba que había sido su hermano quien había disuelto su nación primero… Había que derrocar el pilar democrático del Reischtag, y al rubio poco le importó si se trataba de su hermano o no… pero definitivamente era el único que lo recordaba, el único al que nunca se le olvidarían ese tipo de detalles; El rubio había oído sus palabras y pareció entender perfectamente a lo que se refería, sosteniendo la mirada suplicante hacia el mayor, mientras el prusiano solo dirigía la mirada hacia la discusión de los aliados… Ese día se dio el último quiebre entre hermanos… uno que estaba completamente pronosticado, Gilbert lo sabía.

Luego de eso ambos muchachos no se dirigieron más la palabra, el rubio solo veía a su hermano mayor desde la distancia, y la ahora ex-nación observaba con atención como los miembros de la alianza ganadora se peleaban sus territorios, igual que aves carroñeras.

Ahora podía ver con mayor claridad, nunca había visto al americano tan rojo de cólera, y nunca había visto al ruso con esa sonrisa tan satisfactoriamente real, nunca había visto a Inglaterra tan preocupado. Sabía el porque de esa discusión tan fuerte… su tierra era tan rica en economía, su tierra era tan bella en paisajes, su tierra era tan, genial… tan asombrosa, tan hermosa, que era el mejor momento para aprovecharse de ella. Era una lastima que después de cuidarla durante tanto tiempo terminara de esa forma, no quería ni pensar cuanta maquinaria estúpida pondrían en aquellos paisajes tan hermosos, no quería ni saber de las banderas que pondrían sobre lo que alguna vez fueron sus territorios, todo aquello le hacía sentir vacío… Ahora entendía como se sentía Polonia cada vez que le quitaba territorios o algo así, pero sabía que la pena que ellos pudieron sentir alguna vez ni se asemejaba a la de él, que de unos años a otros lo perdió todo.

Luego de ello se vio obligado a vivir en la casa de la Unión soviética, no dijo nada ese día ni siquiera respondió a las burlas del ruso que cada cinco minutos intentó entablar conversación… el albino estaba en su mundo, estaba hundido en la oscuridad del dolor en ese minuto. El rubio lo notaba e intentó mofarse de eso en unas cuantas ocasiones… pero al notar que la situación iba más allá de lo normal, guardó silencio, limitándose a guiarlo hasta su nuevo hogar… pensando que quizás se le pasaría después.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_


End file.
